Autonomous vehicles (AVs) may require continuous sensor data processing using an on-board data processing system. Communications between multiple AVs (AV2AV), and between the AVs and a backend system (e.g., a fleet management system), may cause unacceptable transmission delays when the backend system is managing multiple AVs (e.g., a datacenter tracking and sending out AVs throughout a given region or city to facilitate transportation requests). For example, network latency can hinder fluidity in AV operations, thus negatively impacting the rollout of AV usage on public roads and highways.